1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to holding equipment and more particularly holding hand held equipment at a users side when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
People working in the construction and repair industry often use tool belts to keep small tools close at hand when not in use. Larger tools such as nail guns and electric drills are usually too bulky to be contained by existing tool belts; and therefore those larger tools are laid aside when not in use. If the movement of the person using the larger tools takes the person out of reach of the laid down tool, then that person must stop what they are doing and retrieved the tool.
Tool belts have been favorites of people who are in construction and are building housing and commercial buildings; however these tool belts have limitations and in general are limited to smaller hand tools. U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,605 (Dillenberger) is directed to an augmentation for a tool belt wherein additional fixtures for holding tools are added to the tool belt by sliding a male portion into a female portion attached to the tool belt. U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,390 (Karpati) is directed to a belt-mounted holder for spackling items comprising horizontal portion for holding tools. U.S Patent Application 2007/0062013 (Mueller) is directed to a carabiner device comprising a handle that can carry devices around an area or as a work tool. Existing commercially are tool clips such as provided by Brigg Lugg, which have a belt clip and a bungee ball that can be wrapped around a tool such as a drill, and a Clip-Lock belt that carries a cordless drill of the same brand and can be attached or detached with a simple motion of the hand or fingers.